


Heart Swap

by flowerpeddler



Series: Metronome [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Your Name AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler
Summary: Is switching bodies with a handsome gym leader during your dreams really that impossible of a concept to grasp? You thought they were just dreams and only dreams, but an encounter with the said gym leader at one of the many the Hammerlocke Pokemon Centers proves you otherwise.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Series: Metronome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656250
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	Heart Swap

You've been having strange dreams, lately.

Flashes of sharp teeth, striking azure eyes, and warm skin haunt you in the mornings before you head to work. Last night had been especially vivid, and you ended up waking up an hour before your alarm. Your groggy Pokemon only peered at you with droopy eyes before promptly falling asleep again, leaving you alone with your thoughts- your memories?

Your hand falls onto your thumping heart. Was any of that for real? It felt as though you were in someone else's body... There's no _way_ it could have been a memory, right? At least, it wasn't _yours_. In the past, you had often seen experiences from this person's eyes, but you hadn't ever seen any hints for his appearance until last night. It was always about his day, his training, his popularity... but never about his appearance until today.

The morning shower splashes you with a warm temperature, reminding you about the dream you had last night- as if you couldn't ever forget how warm the stranger's body was. It sounded risque, but his body was always genuinely around half a degree warmer than yours. You assume he was just naturally warmer than most people, or he preferred a warmer climate. As you finish getting ready, you pause, laughing dryly as you realize that you've been thinking about this man as if he were actually real. Yeah, right.

When you finally arrive at the Wedgehurst Research Lab, Sonia is fuming as she practically shoves an egg in an incubator into your arms. "So you finally decided to show up today?" she grumbles, aquamarine eyes flaring in annoyance. "I mean, I _told_ you that I'd be getting a bunch of eggs yesterday. I called you five times! Why didn't you show up?"

You furrow your eyebrows together. "I have no idea what you're grumbling on about," you reply dryly, remembering exactly when you clocked in yesterday. "You sent me to watch over the Slowpoke from the station all day yesterday!"

She throws her hands up angrily before furiously typing something into her work laptop. "That was two days ago! Seriously, you didn't even _check_ your phone at all?" her voice is angry, but you know the professor doesn't have enough patience to stay mad for very long.

Sighing, you pull out your phone as you balance the incubator on your hip. "Look! It says I have no missed calls!" you insist, and Sonia snatches the device from your hands, glaring at it. Annoyed, she jabs at your phone and turns it around, pointing to the call log.

"You're such a liar! Look, you must have opened the notification at some point. My name is on here five times!" 

Your jaw drops open as you steal your phone back, and just like she said, her contact name is on your call log. When had you opened your phone? You were sure you didn't check your notifications in the morning like you usually did because of your vivid memory-dream last night... maybe you must have opened the call log on accident in the middle of the night? In the corner of your phone, you see the new date. "Wait... what _did_ I do yesterday...?"

She arches an eyebrow before going back to her work. "You tell _me_. You're always so diligent! What the hell happened yesterday?" she hands you the device before placing her delicate hands on her hips, practically demanding an answer from you.

You shake your head. "I've been feeling really off lately. Like I can't differentiate my dreams from my reality sometimes," you admit as you set the incubator on a table. "Did I really skip work yesterday...? Guess I'll have to apologize for that," you wince, giving her your best Yamper-eyes that rivaled her chubby partner Pokemon's.

"It can't be helped," she sighs, taking a seat next to yours. "Anyways, a few of the gym leaders dropped off some eggs for me to monitor. Apparently, they've all been born from parents with Pokerus, and I asked to see them until they hatch."

A few? "There's only one," you point out, peering at the rust-orange egg that rested in the portable incubator. "Looks like... a Vulpix egg? No, no... Trapinch, I think."

"Bingo! There's more in the incubation room, but Hop has been checking up on them. They aren't close to hatching, but this little guy," she points to the egg in front of you. "looks like he's only a few days from starting to hatch! I think he got mixed up with the eggs on mistake, so I'll need you to take it back to the gym leader today."

"Putting your bestie straight to the hard work as soon as I come back, huh?"

"Considering you were playing hooky yesterday, you should feel thankful I'm letting you off so easily," she sticks her tongue out at you as she tweaks with a Dynamax device in her hands. "It's the Hammerlocke gym leader, so you'll have to call a Corviknight to take you or something."

"Oh, Kai, right?" you vaguely remember the gym leader, though you had never met him before. From what you could remember is that the man is incredibly active on social media, but you had lost your social media accounts from hackers. Maybe it was time to remake your accounts?

"No, idiot. Rai. Rai _han_."

You wince. "Damn, I guess I need to step out of the house more often." You couldn't even get the guy's _name_ right! Thank Arceus you checked in with Sonia before trying to find a Kai that didn't even exist. "I guess I'll be back tomorrow then... It takes a few hours to fly there, right?"

"I'll reimburse your hotel fee if they don't let you stay there for free. Don't travel at night, (Name). Now get out of my lab so I can hear myself think," she jokingly grumbles.

You mock salute her as you pack up the incubator. "Yes, Ma'am!"

As expected, the Corviknight taxi takes a few hours to fly you to Hammerlocke City. The flight is always a little precarious and sometimes overpriced during busy hours, but it did the job. Maybe you'll have to convince Sonia or Hop to catch you a Corviknight so you wouldn't have to pay such absurd fees.

After a few hours of dizzying air travel, you make your way into the city's Stadium, hoping to find the gym leader. You had been in the city a few times before to see some battles with Hop and Gloria, but you've never actually seen the gym leader before. You were just glad you had a better sense of direction than Leon, considering how big the city is.

"What do you mean he's not here?" you ask, the incubator tightly held in your grasp.

The receptionist of the stadium stares at you blankly. "He's usually not in the stadium unless if he's scheduled for a battle," she says slowly, as if mocking you and patronizing you. "Are you part of his fan club?" she sighs in annoyance. "How typical. Unfortunately, we usually don't allow them to come by. I hope you understand." Her sharp eyes drag up and down your form, clearly disapproving of your entire and the egg in your arms.

You gape at her. "I'm not part of his _fan club_!" Just who the hell was this freaking gym leader to have a fan club this big?! "Look, I'm just here to drop something off!" Normally, you wouldn't be so rude, but she was already being disrespectful by treating you like a damn child.

She gives you a small, sickeningly-sweet smile. "You'll have to make an appointment or challenge him in order to meet him." Her tone makes your blood boil in anger, and you bite your lip, trying not to spew profanities at the passive-aggressive bitch.

Angrily, you hold the incubator tighter to your chest as you storm out of the stupid gym leader's stupid stadium and his stupid receptionist and her stupid smile, stupid, stupid, _stupid_. You make your way to the Pokemon Center, hoping to just sit down and cool off for a bit before you tried to hunt down this guy.

You plop yourself and the incubator down onto a red sofa that smells like disinfectant and Nurse Joy's signature perfume used by her and all her sisters.

There's a crackle, and you open your eyes to see a lemonade can in front of your face. "Well, I was going to drink this, but you look like you could use this more than me." You look up to see electric blue eyes that seem even brighter against their owner's deep complexion. "I already opened it, though, so you'll have to drink it now instead of saving it."

"I... uh... thanks?" you gingerly take the can from the stranger as he plops down a few inches next to you, watching you expectantly with those intense eyes of his. There's something about his gaze that just...

"Either I have my lunch in between my teeth, or you're enthralled by my beauty," he teases, giving you a crooked smile, and you note that his canines are particularly sharp. "So which one is it?"

Your eyes widen as the smallest hint of a blush starts to creep onto your face. "Oh, shit, sorry. I was just thinking that you kind of looked familiar to me..." you admit, embarrassed. You quickly lift the can up to your lift to avoid his smile and his gaze.

"I'd say the same, actually. I know it sounds weird... but I feel like I've been seeing you in my dreams." He admits shyly, a shrug coming to his shoulders.

You sit up straight. That's where you've seen him before! "What? Me too! I mean... last night was the first time I've seen your face... but..."

"But they're not dreams," he continues, narrowing his eyes. "I think we're swapping places when we're asleep... I didn't think it was true at first... but you kept appearing, and I asked one of the former gym leaders about it. This is what she told me, and to be honest, I kind of believe it."

"No way. No way!" you scoff. It was impossible.. right? It made little to no sense... but it explained everything- to why your "dreams" were so vivid and seemed like real memories. They _were_ real! And if you were swapping places with him... it would explain why "you" skipped work yesterday. "You didn't go into work yesterday, and I had to suffer today because of it!" you accuse, glaring at him, though you weren't really mad at him.

He grins at you. "I had fun playing with your Pokemon instead. I was going to leave you a note or something, but I ended up waking up."

"But we can get to that once you explain why you're so angry. I mean, can someone that small hold so much anger? Where does it all go?" he jokes, leaning over to lift your arm. "Seriously..."

You swipe your arm away from him, and that's when you realize just how gigantic this man is. His legs are almost twice as long as yours, and his torso looms over yours. One glance at his arms, and you deduce that he could squeeze you to death with a single hand. "Ugh, shut up. You're making it worse," you grumble as you sip on your lemonade. "How can you be so okay with the idea that we might be _switching bodies?"_

"Oops, my bad. Now tell me why you're so pissy."

You sigh. "Whatever. It's not your fault. I just ran into some trouble with the receptionist at the stadium. Total cunt," you snort. "I mean, she was treating me like either a child or some rabid fangirl!"

The handsome stranger stifles a laugh at this, covering his sharp teeth and shiny smile with his hand. "Oh, trust me. I don't like her either. I think she only kept her job because her father also works at the stadium."

You crack a smile. "Like who does she think she is? All I was doing was just looking for the gym leader!"

"Oh, yeah? What business do you have with a guy like him?" one of his long arms is around your shoulders, and you're not quite sure how it got there. You aren't necessarily complaining, though. There's something so familiar and comforting about this guy, and now you're certain that he's the one taking over your dreams lately.

"You say that as if you have beef with him too..."

"Eh. Most people who look for him are either fans or challengers, so it's rare that someone who doesn't fit in either of those categories is searching for him." He explains coolly, icy eyes glinting in the warm lighting of the Pokemon Center. You can smell bits of his cologne from where you're sitting.

"I'm just here to drop off something for him. You know, I kind of hate him already, if I have to be honest," you admit, bringing the incubator closer to you. "I mean, what gym leader isn't in the gym? Kabu and Nessa are always there... and now I have to go hunt this guy down!"

"And you hate him because you have to do extra work...?"

"Exactly!" you cry out, looking at him. "It's so inconvenient, and I had to deal with that stupid girl because of it! I've been watching his egg all morning, and he won't even come get his son! Talk about a horrible father... I mean, really! How can someone be so irresponsible when he knows he's due for an egg delivery?"

The man holding you shakes his head as he laughs softly, baby hairs falling onto his face, no longer contained by that orange hat of his. "I bet he's the man of your dreams."

"Technically, _you're_ the man of my dreams. I mean, really literally too."

"He's also literally the man of your dreams." The blue-eyed stranger points out, his grin revealing more of those sharp canines of his.

"'Cause we're the same person, darling."


End file.
